birthday gift
by 1.krittika
Summary: One of my ff frnd have birthday on 19th she requested me this...the story is not a gd one nr a planned one,,,related to my first story bojh...u all r free to skip BT I thought it a must write as its birthday girl's wish...


**Authors note:**

Nothing to say just a random one shot not expecting any views or good reviews….but still writing…with wishing **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEHRA**

**Story**

It was khushi's birthday…she got up at 7am all by herself, which was quite unusual as either of Abhijeet or Adi had to spend a good amount of time in waking her up. She sat on the bed and looked at the wall, a photo of her last birthday was present there she was sitting in her bare papa's lap..

Every year he used to wake her up on this day with a gift..But this year he was away for a work..She had never been wished by her papa but this year she hoped her papa will also wish her.

She got down the bed and without freshening up went to the hall..She found Adi on phone as "tujhe itne detail mein samjhane ki jarurat nahi hey mein samajh gaya" and he turned and found khushi standing so cut the call with "bad mein baat karta hu"…he came near his sister with "good morning guriya"

"bhayiya aur kuch nahi bolna?"

"aur kuch kya bolu?"

"kuch nahi" and she walked over to kitchen . Tarika and Daya were quarrelling over something there like… "per Daya use bura lagega…"

"adi aur ayush ne bahut mehnat se plan banaya"

"wo dono to bache hey tum kiu bache ban jate ho"

"per Tarika" khushi came in so he stopped in middle. Tarika was about to speak up but he gave her an angry glance and picked up khushi tickled her nose with "are wah mere pari to aj jaldi jaldi uth gayi…aj to school bhi jana nahi tha…fir bhi uth gayi per yeah kya fresh nahi hui buri baat hey na…" and took her out of the kitchen..

Tarika seemed a bit annoyed but just then her phone rang and it was Purvi both of them spoke for some time….

Daya took khushi to her room and made her move to washroom…khushi went in pouting..Daya smiled to himself and came back in hall…found Adi busy explain something to someone on landline while his mobile was continuously ringing..adi signaled Daya to come near and handed over landline with "aap ke boss…aap hi samjhayiye" and went away with his mobile

Daya took the phone with "ha boss"

"khushi ko phone dene ko kaha to adi ne tumhe pakra diya ajeeb hey…"

"tum khushi ko wish nahi kersakte"

"kya matlab?"

"wo bacho ne suprise plan kiya hey uske liye to hum mese koi use wish nahi ker sakte...meine chutti to le li per use kahunga ki tabiyet thik nahi hey"

"ACP sir aur dr. Saab bhi man gaye?"

"ha unke pote ne jo manaya"

"per khushi ko bura lagegega na"

"per bad mein suprise milne pey.."

"mujhe samajh nahi ata ki tu unn dono ki saath bacha kiu ban jata hey...khushi pehle bar sayed iss saal tumse wish expect ker rahi thi aur tum..."

"dekhna uski expectation se jyada khushi milegi use'

"acha chalo yeah batao party kaha hey?"

"shaam ko Rajat ke gher pey"

"acha to tumlogo ka ho jaye to ek bar usse baat karwa dena...miss ker rahi hogi wo bhi.."

"tum abhie bhi baat ker sakte ho sirf wish mat karna.."

"nahi yaar wo dukhi ho jayegi use kehna bhi mat ki meine phone kiya tha..aur ha khayal rakhna ki tumhare aur do ladle milker use jyada mat satana use pata chalega ki kisiko uska birthday yaad nahi to her baat pey gussa karegi jid karegi dekhna ki Tarika jyada daante mat..."

"Abhi..."

"ha thik hey rakhta hu"

"Tarika se baat.."

"jarurat nahi hey tum log ki bachpane ka daura uter jaye fir baat kerlenge..."

"suno Rajat ko mat batana nahito wo bekar mein ayush ko daant dega..."

"hmm nahi bataunga per ager wo khushi ko phone kerna cahe to mana bhi nahi karunga"

And he cut the call. Daya murmured as "lo agaya janab ko gussa..pata nahi kab tak angry young…nahi abhi to young nahi hey old bhi to nahi hey…angry man… pata nahi kab tak angry man rahega"

Tarika was listening to all this with a smile...she shook her head as no and started as "Daya mein Purvi ki woha jarahi hu…meine breakfast bana diya tum aur Adi kha lena aur khushi ko bhi khila dena…aur dudh bhi pila dena,nakhre kregi chorna mat"

"ji bhabiji aap shanti se jaiye...waise bhi apki patidev ka manna hey ki aap unki beti per julm kerti hey to aap rehne dijiye mein dekh lunga"

Tarika laughed out and went off…

Adi came in a minute with "chachu mein nikalta hu"

"kaha?"

"wo gifts aur party stuffs kharidne jara hu ayush aur Nikhil uncle ke saath.."

"per nasta.."

"Mummy ki tarah mat kijiye pls aur waise bhi dadaji ne Nikhil uncle ko serf ek hour late ane ki permission diya to we cnt waste time...Purvi auntie aap chutti pey hey, papa rajat uncle mission pey kaam ka pressure hey na…"

And he rushed out…

Daya said to himself "khushi ko khilana to case solve se bhi tough hey...chal beta lag ja"

And he took the tray in khushi's room.

Found her in verandah sitting on Abhijeet's rocking chair…"arey aap yeaha baithe hi aur dekhiye aapka nasta aap ka wait ker rahi hey"

"bari ma kaha hey?"

"wo to kam se bahar gayi hey"

"to mein kaise khaungi?"

"mein khilaunga na aapko"

"aapko khilana ata hey" she asked amazed

"ha pata hey jab apke bhaiya chote they to mein use roj dinner khilata tha.."

"aur bare papa?"

"Adi ko uske pas khana pasand nahi tha.."

"per bare papa to achese khilate hey.."

"ha per mein bhi achese khilata hu"

"ok..."

And he started feeding her but she was making so many faces...then told "aapko kuch nahi ata…aise nahi" and she started taking food from Daya `s plate and make him ate in small bite with "aise chote chote niwale leyte hey mein choti hu na to itna jyada ek saath kaise khaungi?"

Daya nodded amusingly…and after breakfast gave her milk glass with "chalo aab aap yeah khatam karo"

"nahi tummy full"

"dekho aapki bari ma kaheke gayi hey ise to pina hi hey warna hum dono ka khair nahi"

Khushi sat up on Daya 's lap spread her arms on his shoulders with " aap ache papa ho na? to please dudh nahi"

Daya murmured "arey wah nakhre dikhane mein to bilkul baap pey gayi hey"

"nahi beta dudh peene se na aap jaldi bari hyo jaogi aur purvi musi ki tarah sabse fight karogi"

"per Purvi mausi to dudh nahi pite"

"bachpan mein piti thi"

"aur bari ma.."

"unhone nahi piya isiliye to wo fight nahi ker pati"

"to mein bari ma jaise banungi..dudh nahi peena"

Daya sighed seeing the stubbornness with "aab samajh mein araha hey ki jid jhelna kya hota hey…aab tak to sirf jid kerta tha kabhie jhela nahi aurAdi to jiiddi tha bhi nahi…isse to aj ke din daanta bhi mana hey warna iske bare papa to mujhe kha jayenge.."

"kiu papa aj kya hey?" khushi asked excitedly... Daya pated his head with "lo iske bhi detective kan ho gaye"

And said aloud "kuch nahi beta wo Abhijeet ne kaha tha ki wo nahi rehega to aapko koi na daante"

"o" khushi's happy face turned low Daya again started as "beta dudh.."

"nahi pini nahi pine"

"jid nahi kerte aap achi pari ho na"

"nahi nahi hu mein achi aaap koi mujse pyar nahi kerte to mein kiu sunu?aap me se koi bhi pyar nahi kerte ho?"

"beta...yeah apko kisne kaha dekho sab apse bahut.."

Khushi looked at him with teary eyes picked up the glass drank the whole in one go and turned her face to other side…Daya sighed took the tray out and thought "kya karu?wish nahi kersakta…Adi se promise jo kiya..per iska mood,..ha cartoon" and he searched some cartoon films DVD..grabbed his laptop and went back to her room

He entered and found her starring at the photo on wall with "bare papa pehle bar aapne mujhe wish nahi kiya koi pyar nahi kerta mujhe per aap to kerte ho na…aap bhi kaam mein bhul gaye…buri baat hey na…meine iss ber apse wo bara teddy mangne wali thi wo jaisa meri dost Sneha ki pass hey uski nam likhi hui aur ek poem likha hua…per aap to hey bhi nahi wish bhi nahi kiya kisse mangu?"

Daya was sad hearing all this "sorry khushi pehle to wise bartav kerta raha ki tum kabhi mujse kuch mangne ki bareme soch bhi payi aur iss bar surprise ke chakker mein tumhe dukhi ker raha hu..per yeah teddy nam likha hua poem…kya hey yeah…Abhijeet ko sayed pata ho per aab to duty pey hoga…arey ha…personalized teddy…uss din mall mein khushi boss ko dikha rahi thi bari teddy jinper collage kiya jata hey photos bagera ki to meri beti ko wo cahiye…chalo Adi ajaye to mein nikalta hu…urgent order se banwa dunga.."

And he entered inside with "are pari dekho to kitne sare ache ache cartoon laye hey hum chalo milke dekhte hey"…khushi rubbed away her tears and sat beside her father… she was not seeming happy but after some moments she was totally engrossed in the films and forget all about her birthday wishes and all …

After some time Tarika and Adi came inside with their keys and Tarika went in to check khushi who after seeing her called as "pata hey barima papa ko tom & jerry sinchan sab ke bareme pata hey wo sab jante hey…'

Tarika smiled and told "jara time dekho aur naha lo…lunch le ayi hu..chalo jaldi"

She went said "chalo nahale…"

"nahi papa abhi film dekhe"

Daya nodded and came out asked Tarika for khushi's lunch went in and made her eat..while enjoying the film…khushi continued watching and slowly went to sleep

Daya came out and found Tarika talking over phone with "arey nahi sach mein wo to cartoon dekh ke bhul hi gayi…enjoy ker rahe they apki bachi aur bhai milker…mujhe aur tumhe cartoon ka to gyan nahi aur Adi dekhta nahi…aj use koi company mil gayi..ha ha kha liya…meine mana kiya tha per Adi aur Daya jid pey ajaye to…acha tumhe kam nahi hey?jao kam karo khushi thik hey"

She cut the call Daya asked "boss?"

"ha wohi khushi ko surprise den eke chakker mein hum use dukhi na ker dey…."

"Adi kaha hey?"

"lunch ker ke nikel gaya last moment tayariya kern eke liye…mein bhi chlungi…cake banana hey…to devarji aap jara naha lenge to meherbani hogi aur ha khushi to sayed so gayi…use thik time pey utha ke tayar kerke le ana…mein uski dress nikel ke jati hu"

"use tayar…per Tarika…"

"kya tum bhi wo sab ker leti hey sirf thora help ker dena.."

"arey sunogi.."

"kya"

"mujhe gift lene jana hey.."

"thik hey tum hokeayo mein rukti hu"

Daya went after two hour he came back with the gift and Tarika took it with her to Purvi's house. After one hour Adi called up Daya and he woke up khushi…

"chalo beta uth jayiye hume Purvi mausi ki gher jana hey please uth jayiye beta"

After some struggle she woke up and then Daya pushed her to get ready…then made her wear the new pink Barbie frock…khushi looked at the frock carefully then told "aj mausi ke gher pey kya hey?"

"kiu beta?"

"yeah frock naya wala…"

"wo wo aj kuch nahi wo yeah frock apki rajat uncle ne kharida tha to aj socha apko pehna du bari ma nahi hey aur mujhe kuch mila nahi"

Khushi again became sad….but Daya after making her ready himself got ready and went to their destination..

When they reached the destination….the found the main door open both of them went inside and found no lights…Daya tensely said "yeah sab gaye kaha?"

He made khushi sat on a sofa with "aap eaha baitho mein dekh ke ata hu.."

"papa mujhe andhere se dar lagta hey na aap mat jayiye please"

Daya's phone beeped he took it out it's a sms from Ayush "aap woha use baitha ke jara ajayiye"

But khushi held him tightly…first time she was letting him feel the trust of a daughter…he cannot loose it so took khushi in his lap and called aloud "Adi Ayush ajao"

The lights turned on and all team members except Abhijeet and Rajat came in with Adi and Ayush…they were singing the happy birthday song and Tarika had the cake in her hand written on it happy bdy khushi..

Khushi looked at all that then turned to Daya as "papa aap sab ko yaad tha?"

"ha beta yeah din kabhi koi bhul sakta hey?"

"per apne to kabhie wish hi nahi kiya"

Daya's face fell….Adi managed it with.., "khushi cake nahi katna kya…"

But Daya signaled him to stop with "beta iss bar se her bar cahe kuch bhi hojaye apki papa apko jarur wish kerenge aur wo bhi sabse pehle.."

"per sabse pehle to bare papa kerte hey na…"

Tarika looked at Daya found a strange pain in his eyes so said "aab se papa kerenge…bare papa second.."

"nahi…bare papa hi pehle kerengge papa second…bare papa to bare hey na…papa se bhi bare isiliye to bare papa.."

Daya said "ha yeah bhi sahi thik hey hum dono ek saath apko wish kerenge"

She agreed happily and then cut the cake..she kept aside the first piece aside with "jab bare papa ayenge unhe dungi…." Then fed the next piece to Daya and then Adi then continued…team members were also giving her the gifts and all…daya came at one side and pulled out the phone

Tarika came behind with "Daya khushi ko thora waqt do wo tumhe bhi wohi jagah degi jo usne.."

"Tarika tumhe lagta hey mein kabhie boss se jal sakta hu? Uske bajase to mere beti ko itne saal kabhie baap ki kami mehsus nahi hua…"

"per Daya.."

"common Tarika..lag gaya phone.."

And he moved to khushi with "beta bare papa phone pey hey.."

Khushi took the phone and moved to a side with lots of emotion sikwa sikayet and her wished gift..after they finished…Daya took the phone and informed Abhijeet that he had already bought the gift…

After all the gift session is over…Adi gave her a VILE VILLAINS gave her BELLAQ'S MYSTERY DECK and then Daya handed over the personalized teddy with a collage picture of Abhijeet Adi Tarika and khushi himself and also Shreya with a message of "mere pari ko uski 9th birthday ki best wishes har saal yeah din aise hi ayega aur itna hi khushiya layega"

Khushi looked at the teddy then suddenly hugged Daya "aapko kaise pata mujhe yeah hi cahiye tha…aap bahut ache hey a"and she kissed him…first time she kissed him…he was at cloud 9 he hugged her back and teras flowed down his cheeks…Adi was also in tears…Ayush took him away and Vineet took over situation as "Purvi kuch khana bhi khila do " and all moved to dining…leaving the father daughter alone..

Daya picked up khushi went to the team picture at the room wall looked at shreya and said "aj mujhe apni beti puri mil gayi…" he turned to Abhijeets picture and uttered "thanks boss" khushi also looked at shreya's picture "mummy ap bhi god ke pass se mujhe happy bdy bol dena thik?aur dream mein ake gift bhi de jana…"

Daya smiled creased her hairs and took to the dining…

**a/n : **zehra hope u like it… I am very busy now days so cant give much time…advanced happy birthday…


End file.
